Intensity
by ix3Kiwi
Summary: Bella, a successful spa owner, and Edward, a wealthy lawyer, are neighbors who seem to have gotten the wrong first impression of each other.


CHAPTER 1 – A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU .

**Bella's POV .**

I sighed in relief as I entered my apartment. My body burnt with exhaustion and literally begged for some sleep. I gave in willingly and threw myself at the bed, not bothering to change clothes. I closed my eyes and smiled happily, welcoming the sleep that was about to take over.

Suddenly the sound of a hammer beating against a nail started and shattered through the silence, refusing me the peace I needed to fall asleep. I shrieked in frustration and almost ripped of all of my hair.

Every each and single night my new neighbor would do something to ruin my sleep; starting to drill with a loud drilling machine, listen to music loudly or like now, beating nails.

But this was it. I NEEDED to sleep. I've already been without sleep for a week, ever since I was damned with the new neighbor.

I sat up and walked over to the wall, the only obstacle that kept me from strangling the person on the other side, that kept us separated and began to pound on it with all my might.

I've already tried to be nice, the polite notes I had slipped under ' the devil's' door had been simply ignored.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME INSANE? IF SO, ITS WORKING " I cried out loud. " SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY NEED TO SLEEP BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO GET UP EARLY NEXT MORNING TO GO TO WORK "

I sighed again in relief as the noise from the other side stopped.

" Sorry " I heard a dull voice say.

Finally, FINALLY. I mentally danced the victory dance, too tired to do it physically, and returned to the bed.

Not too long after, I sank appreciately asleep.

**Edward's POV .**

I sighed and put the hammer back in the tool box. I tried to think of something else to do to occupy my mind with, I needed to distract myself or else I would go back into my depression.

Sleeping was out of the question, I could not sleep no matter what I tried. So as a solution I had start to put the apartment in order: I wasn't good but it didn't look too bad either. I enjoyed watching the apartment improve, but sadly, my grumpy neighbor seemed to have taken that away from me, too.

I walked over to my bed and lay down, crossing my arms behind my head and inhaled deeply. My thoughts began to wander to topics I had unsuccedly tried to forget.

My uneployment, my loneliness, and worse of all, my ruined engagement.

I sat up again and fetched my iPod, maxing the volume I sank back on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to not think about my miserable life.

**Bella's POV .**

I walked into the building, my high heels making the clicking sound as they made contact with the ground. As I was about to enter my office, I noticed Angela talking in the phone, looking uncomfortable and scared.

" No, please Matthew. Stop calling me at work, I've already told you that I don't wan't you back. "

So Angela's cheating ex-husband wants her back, huh ? I walked over to her and grabbed the phone.

" Hello Matthew, this is Bella, Angela's boss. I know an excellent surgeon and if you dare calling her again I'll send him on you and tell him to turn your precious nuts into earrings. Goodbye . "

I turned to Angela doubtfully, not sure if I had crossed the line.

" Well " She said weakly, " if you're really going to turn his 'precious nuts' into earrings, please let me be the first one to wear them ".

I snickered. My first impression of Angela when she met up for the job interview was a new divorced uncertain woman with low self esteem, but something about her made me hire her. And so far, my choice seems to be right.

" Oh, I almost forgot. A lot of people have tried to contact you, Miss. Should I contact them back ? " Angela asked.

I stifled a yawn and nodded. " Yes. And please, call me Bella . "

She smiled, " Okay then, Bella " .

The rest of the day passed by slowly. At the end of the day, my voice was hoarse and I could barely speak.

As I parked my car and walked out of the parking lot, I heard the disgusting sound of someone getting beaten up. I stood and deliberated for a moment before deciding that I couldn't walk away.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, I walked over to the place where the sound came from and hid behind a car. Yes, someone was surely, with no doubt, getting beaten up.

I looked down at my myself, nothing I wore could be used as weapon. My mini-skirt, tight top and high heels were supposed to make other women motivated to 'look' like me. PR for the spa.

As I mentally cursed the security guard who was sleeping isntead of watching the security cameras, I took a deep breath and screamed on the top of my lungs:

" FIRE ! FIRE ! POLICE, THIS WAY ! FIRE ! " I could see the heads of the perpetrator s snapp up with a frighten expression and run off. After a minute I walked over to the poor guy on the pavement and put his arm over my shoulder, trying to get him on his feet.

" Come on, we can't stay here. There, yes, like that. Up on your feet " I encouraged while walking over to the elevator.

**Edward's POV .**

I didn't remember anything that had happened. My body lay on the pavements, pain sending shivers through my veins and making me unable to move. But as I opened my eyes, I could see the most amazing legs my eyes have ever lay eyes on.

The owner of the glorious legs grabbed my arm and put it over her shoulder.

" Come on, we can't stay here. There, yes, like that. Up on your feet ", a very attractive female voice said. She walked over to the elevater and stepped in, dragging me a long. Once we were inside I began to scrutinize my heroine.

She had long and silky mahogony hair, that framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were brown and deep, it felt as if I could look straight into her soul. The top she was wearing was tight and hugged her curves perfectly. Her skirt ended far above her knees, exposing a pair of fabulous legs. The absoulute opposite kind of girls I usually dated.

" Damn the security guards " She muttered. " I swear, if there was a couple having sex instead, I bet their eyes would be like glued to the screen. But someone getting beaten up ? " She snorted icredulously. I laughed, but stopped as soon as my ribs began to hurt. She eyed me symnpathetically.

" Does it hurts ? "

" Don', make, me, laugh " I managed to get out. She eyed my carefully, appreciating what she saw. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. To my surprise it had stopped in my floor.

" Come on, I'll get you some ice to your eye. It looks like you need some . "

" But my apartme – " She cut me off.

" None of that, please. I'd just drag you along anyway. Conscious, or unconscious, your choice. "

I sighed and let her drag me along. I gaped as she unlocked the door next to my apartment and pulled me inside. So this was my grumpy neighbor ? Looks like I got the wrong impression yesterday.

**Bella's POV .**

I dragged him into my apartment, closed the door and helped him down on the sofa.

I noticed he was muscular and eyed him again, with a new intrest this time.

His hair was reddish brown and untidy. His eyes were green and deep, mesmerizing me. Hmm, attractive. He was slender, but still muscular. He had this high school boyish look, but it fit him. His hands were large, with long fingers. I bet he played an instrument. My eyes went back to his face, but to my great embarrassment he was looking at me with a smug expression on his face.

" I don't think I've ever been scrutinized by a woman so definit before. "

I blushed with pleasure and looked away. " I like to be careful. " I muttered.

" By the way, you should call the police " I handed him the phone, biting my lip as I did. I eyed him again, different this time, he looked pretty messed up.

" Do you want something to drink ? "

" Yes please, some water would be great . " Nice answer. Good looks and intelligence. Impressive. I handed him the phone and went to get some ice and a bottle of water, I could hear his voice from the living room. His voice was velvet, silky and attractive.

" Edward Cullen, room 34 C " He said when I handed him the bottle of water. I froze. _Edward Cullen, room 34 C_ ?

The Cullen family was a highly respected family in town. The children were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, already promised a wealthy future. But that wasn't what filled me with rage. _Room 34 C._

My neighbor, the one who had refused me sleep ever since he had moved in and made my week miserable. I was still frozen when he said goodbye and hung up on the phone.

" Thanks " he said, and smiled a crooked and beautiful smile. " I owe you one. "

I shook my head to clear my mind and glared at him fiercefully.

" YOU'RE MY NEIGHBOR ? " I shrieked. He looked at me shocked.

" Yes ? "

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAVE DAMNED ME TO A SLEEPLESS WEEK AND MADE MY WEEK MISERABLE ! EVERY SINGLE NIGHT YOU START DRILLING AND HAMMERING, OR SOMETHING JUST, TO ANNOY ME AND REFUSE ME SOME SLEEP ! OUT ! " I dragged him out of the couch and pulled him to the door.

" You're not the onl – " I cut him off.

" OUT ! NOW ! " As soon as I got him outside he turned around to face me. He was ridiculously handsome. I grabbed the bottle of water in his hands and slammed the door on him.

" AND GET YOUR OWN WATER ! "

--

A/N :

My first fanfiction, be nice x

Reviews are highly appreciated .


End file.
